1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a head-mounted apparatus for holding a viewing device at the eye level of the user so as to eliminate the need for constantly holding the device. More particularly, the invention pertains to such an apparatus having a device-supporting tray swingably supported on a pair of elongated arms; the inboard ends of the arms are pivotally connected to an adjustable headband. At the user""s discretion, the tray and supported device can be lowered and adjusted as required, or raised to a retracted, non-use position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Persons attending sporting events or concerts often make use of binoculars or cameras to assist in their viewing and/or recording of the event or concert. Binoculars are most often simply hung about the user""s neck and shoulders using a conventional strap. This means that each time binocular-assisted viewing is desired, the binoculars must be manually grasped, moved to eye level, and held in place. Similarly, cameras must be repeatedly moved to eye level, focused and operated.
In many cases, the effort required to use binoculars or cameras quickly leads to frustration and non-use. Rather than go through all of the steps required for binocular or camera use, event attendees often decide that it is more enjoyable to forego their use altogether. This is particularly the case if it is desired to simultaneously listen to an account of the event through a radio receiver, i.e., a person cannot conveniently handle and manipulate both a radio and a viewing device without considerable effort.
There is accordingly a need for apparatus which will support a viewing device on the head of the user at a comfortable eye level without the need for manually holding the device. However, to be truly functional, such apparatus must be comfortable to wear and permit easy adjustment and manipulation of the device.
The present invention overcomes the problems outlined above and provides a head-mounted apparatus for holding a viewing device at eye level while eliminating the need for holding the device in a user""s hands. Broadly speaking, the apparatus of the invention includes a pair of elongated arms swingably secured to a headband-type attachment with the arms on opposite sides of the user""s head and extending forwardly; a tray extends between and is supported by the arms, with the tray adapted to hold a viewing device such as binoculars or a camera. The arms are swingable between a use position where the device is at eye level, and an elevated retracted position where the device is moved out of the user""s field of vision.
In more detail, the attachment is in the form of an adjustable padded headband with the arms swingably secured thereto. An adjustment bracket is coupled to the outer ends of the arms, and the tray is adjustably connected to the bracket. A component box is secured to one of the arms, and houses a power supply as well as circuitry for controlling operation of the device. The box includes external controls such as an on-off switch and adjustment knobs.
In preferred forms, the apparatus also includes headphones secured to the headband, as well as audio equipment in the form of a radio receiver, a two-way radio and/or a cellular telephone. A microphone is preferably secured to the underside of the tray to pick up the user""s speech. Such audio equipment is also coupled via conventional wiring to the control circuitry within the component box. Thus, the user may listen to a radio broadcast while using the apparatus and may also participate in two-way conversations over the two-way radio or cellular telephone.
A cap assembly may also be secured to the apparatus to provide a more pleasing appearance and to give a measure of weather protection for the user and the viewing device and audio equipment forming a part of the apparatus. The cap assembly is conveniently held in place by mating Velcro attachments, and is designed to accommodate movement of the apparatus between the lower use and upper retracted non-use positions thereof.